


Oakenshield

by Andalusa93



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Flower/Tattoo AU, M/M, More Fluff, Needles and Roses AU, Prompt Fic, a few swears, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user <a href="http://laxdrake4.tumblr.com">laxdrake4</a> asked: 'Could you maybe do Thorin finally getting a tattoo done by Bilbo .... Cause that would be fun'<br/>and user <a href="http://crueltyland.tumblr.com"> crueltyland</a> added: 'would love Thorin to get inked'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oakenshield

They always intrigued him, Bilbo's tattoos, the colourful flowers and vines that adorned his arms, the map-like lines traced over his back and chest, they melded together so seamlessly, as if the individual images were a single piece of art. Since they had been together, a few new pieces had appeared, but they fit in so well it was like they had always been there, as if they were always meant to be there. It was astounding, he thought as he traced over the lines of the latest addition, to think they would be there forever. 

Thorin had never been a fan of tattoos, never thought he would learn to appreciate them, but seeing Bilbo's, seeing how each and every drop of ink embedded in his skin held precious memory and meaning, his mind had soon changed. He had a small one on his arm, one he got in memory of his mother and brother after the accident. Sometimes Thorin found himself thinking his own skin was so bare, so boring, compared to this beautful man sleeping beside him. Maybe it was time for a permanent reminder of something good.

A sigh escaped him as he brushed a thumb over the petals of a rose, perfectly shaded in red, to follow the path of a stem down to his elbow, the sleep warmed skin so smooth to touch. Bilbo's arm moved away from his soft exploration as he shifted in his sleep, rolled over so he was facing Thorin. He took this opportunity to cup his cheek, to trail his fingers through the unruly curls at his temple, to place a kiss on his forehead before reluctantly getting out of bed.

About 20 minutes later, just as he had finished making breakfast, Bilbo joined him in the kitchen. Thorin poured the bleary eyed man a cup of coffee and passed it to him with a quiet 'good morning' and a peck on the cheek. The breakfast was a simple affair, eggs, bacon and some toast. They never talked much as they shared their morning meal, mostly due to Bilbo's need to properly switch on, he wasn't a morning person.

"I was thinking about getting another tattoo." Thorin said with no preamble whatsoever. He knew it would surprise Bilbo, that it would get some sort of over the top response, possibly wake him up a bit faster. Thorin had to hide his smile when Bilbo almost choked on the bite of food he had just put in his mouth. "I was wondering if you could do it," he went on conversationally as Bilbo's eye watered, "Nothing big or fancy, mind."

Bilbo took a sip of coffee to clear his throat glared at Thorin over the rim of his cup. "I hate you." 

"No, you don't." Thorin chuckled.

"You're serious?" Bilbo asked eventually. "About the ink?"

"Yeah, I am."

Bilbo smiled then, it was wolfish and predatory, suddenly, Thorin didn't feel quite so confident. He trusted Bilbo's judgement, but the way he was being looked at made him nervous.

-

"I'm so glad you've finally agreed to do this." Bilbo said, he tried to hide his excitement as he carefully wiped over the skin of his arm and top of his back. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about doing this." Thorin didn't reply, he just peered at the giddy man as he pressed the stencil onto his skin, his hands lingered far too long.

Why he had agreed to it was beyond him, he wanted something small, something that wouldn't require him to sit for hours while Bilbo's latex clad hands fussed and touched. When he sat down with Bilbo to start designing it had started out small, an acorn. Bilbo gave him an amused look when he suggested the idea. That had soon evolved and grown, much like the mural painted on the window for Valentine's Day. 

Thorin liked the design, loved it, it was just so much bigger than he anticipated. An oak branch, sprouting from the family mark already inked just below the crook of his elbow on his left arm, to twist up and around his arm and shoulder to end on the nape of his neck. 

Bilbo chuckled lightly when he tensed, if he spoke at all after that, Thorin didn't hear it, the penetrating buzz of the machine filled his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, partly against the noise, partly against the not-quite-painful stabbing sensation of the needle. After some words of gentle encouragement he opened them again. His gaze landed on Bilbo and, instantly, he relaxed. The look of concentration on his face, the way his tongue poked out between his lips, the faint crease of his brow, his hands moved in sure, swifts motions. And yet another stupid head band. Lime green, this time.

When he wiped away some excess ink, Bilbo glanced up, he smiled when he saw Thorin watching. "Don't stare," He said with a grin, "You'll make me nervous."  
"You?" Thorin huffed. "Nervous? Just keep in mind it's permanent if you fuck it up."

Bilbo sat back, an incredulous look passed over his face as he shook his head. "Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
"Sorry, I don't doubt you, not for one second, I just..."

"It's fine, I get it."

"Bilbo, I'm so-"

"Just, shush!" Bilbo insisted and got back to work.

Time passed in relative silence, it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't the peaceful calm they usually shared when there was no conversation flowing. When Bilbo leaned away to take a sip of water Thorin caught his free hand in a strong grip. Their eyes met briefly before Bilbo's gaze slipped down and away, he snorted lightly then leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Thorin's lips. 

The moment was interrupted when Ori poked his head around the door to Bilbo's work station. "Let's keep it PG, guys." He said, smile ever present, totally oblivious to the remnants of tension in the air. "How's it going?"

"His skin is taking the ink really well." Bilbo told his friend. 

Ori ventured further into the room and looked at what had been done so far. "Looks good, you guys going to take a break soon?"

Bilbo looked to Thorin, who shrugged, then made a face. "Well, I've just got to finish off the lines, shouldn't take long, we can grab some food before I start colouring." The inflection at the end of the sentence almost made it a question.

Thorin just shrugged again. "What ever you think is best, I could do with a bit of fresh air though."

"You want me to get some sandwiches from the shop?" Ori asked, he looked at Thorin with an amused glint in his eyes. "I wouldn't normally offer, but I wouldn't risk going outside with out a top if I were you, you'd make all the ladies swoon and poor Bilbo isn't pretty when he's jealous."

"Ori!" Bilbo leapt to his feet while frantically looking for something to throw at him, but the younger man was already out the door and in the main part of the shop, his laughter loud enough to still be heard. Bilbo scooped up a box of disposable gloves, ran to the door and flung the pitiful missile with all his strength. Judging from the sound of renewed laughter and the rising blush on Bilbo's face as he turned back to Thorin, he had missed.

Thorin watched the whole thing unfold with bewildered amusement, his own cheeks were slightly flushed, but he had to chuckle. "Would you really be jealous?" He wondered aloud. 

"You're mine, and I don't like sharing." The heat behind Bilbo's was unexpected as he took his seat and resumed his work, but Thorin noticed that every touch from that point on was almost possessive and demanding.

It wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it was the complete opposite. Thorin found himself musing over this revelation, that this overbearing, commanding Bilbo was actually a bit of a turn on, to the point of the man in question having to shake him to get his attention to let him know they were done for the time being. They took a quick breather, while Bilbo was chatting with Ori, Thorin made a point of standing outside the shop to let the cool breeze wash over his bare skin and fresh air fill his lungs, and to see how Bilbo would react.  


Thorin suppressed a laugh when Bilbo appeared at his side not two seconds later, even if it was just to reassure him, he took his hands in his own and tugged the smaller man close. He leaned down to touch their foreheads together and whispered "I love you so much" into the air they were currently sharing.

"Good." Bilbo huffed his reply and pressed a quick kiss to Thorin's smiling lips. "Now let's get you back inside and get this finished."

Ori rolled his eyes when they passed him on their way back to Bilbo's station, "If I hear anything other than that ink gun coming from that room I'll get the spray bottle." He called after them.

"Fuck you, Ori!" Bilbo yelled over his shoulder. He tutted and guided Thorin back to his seat, the light shove was more than enough to have him falling back into the chair.  


After another couple of hours of buzzing, strange scraping sensations and small talk and it was done. Bilbo finally allowed Thorin to look, when he did he was was speechless. A slight red halo of irritated skin surrounded the tattoo, but that would fade, he thought. His fingers were shaking as they ghosted over the lines, the shading, he turned so he could see more in the mirror. That's when he caught sight of Bilbo, anxiously rocking on his feet as he watched Thorin take it in.

"Do you like it?" Bilbo asked, his eyes wide, hands clasped as if he were praying.

"It's ...wow."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pleasure to write and I got far too carried away... part of the [ Needles and Roses AU](http://http://archiveofourown.org/series/206639)  
> Tattoo design loosely based off [ this](http://tosquinha.tumblr.com/post/110007837542/based-on-radiorcrists-headcanon-that-the-little) drawn by the wonderful creator of this AU!  
> I have a [ Tumblr](http://andalusa.tumblr.com) and I'm taking prompts!


End file.
